beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Braeden Campbell (Character)
"Well, if all the girlies love him, that means we can't get any because they ALL LOVE LANDEN!" - Braeden discussing plans to kidnap Landen Introduction 'Braeden Campbell '''is a person who directly opposes the LIGF and has made many enemies since his birth. He is also labeled by the LIGF as a high profile target and by The Index as a "danger to the multiverse" due to his chain of disturbances to the time continuum. He is even hated by The Black Knights, a group meant to oppose the White Knights, and ruled also as a high profile target by the LIGF. Biography Early life In his early life he made many friends, but quickly lost them as high-school rolled around and has since been considered as a loser among many. He grew up in Alberta, Canada and moved to Manteca, California some time when he was either 3 or 4 years old. He attended George McParland Elementary School where he met two friends that would later come to oppose him, Espn and Hunter. He then joined The White Knights, which were still in their very early years at this time. During his early years in the White Knights, he was kicked out multiple times and even mock-executed due to lack of attendance at school. See the White Knights sections of this page for more detail into what he exactly did in his time in the WKs. During his time in elementary school, some time around fourth or fifth grade, he started dating a girl named Gaby Chacon, whom he later broke up with in eighth grade, and then started dating a girl named Amelia. After elementary school, he attended East Union High school and drifted away from his original group of friends. He found more friends in a group consisting of Quincy and Ricardo, two other people who were considered losers long before Braeden. He broke up with Amelia, or rather Amelia broke up with him due to his falling reputation in high school, and went for Landen, another, more popular kid in high-school. He was later involved in a crime, the kidnapping of Landen. He, Quincy, and Ricardo were never found out by the police, but later were found out by the LIGF, WKs, and the Council of Thiess, and soon The Monkys. Which all of them put some sort of bounty on him for the crimes he committed, with the LIGF's bounty reward being the highest of them all. He never attended college after high school, but rather started working at his local McDonalds and living with his parents until he could afford a house in Stockton, a nearby city that is known for its high crime rate. There he got a office job, which he worked there until eventually getting fired for crimes he committed during work hours, which included, manslaughter, police homicide, murdering children, unlawful technological enhancements to his cat, Ollie 8 who succeeded Ollie 7, among other things. He was also convicted of possessing a firearm when he was a felon, this landed him a short time in prison. He was broken out of prison after Quincy granted him the Cure for Aging, which he was granted from Coone. When he got out of prison, he switched to Quincy's religion, in which Quincy was the god and made all the rules, of course, this landed him in even more trouble with the Council of Theiss, the WKs, and the LIGF, since they all followed the Book of Ball, which Braeden had opposed for most of his life, even when he was in the White Knights. The George McParland Elementary School Fight Braeden was a huge part of The George McParland School Fight, he instigated the fight by somehow gaining superhuman powers for a short duration of time because Espn and Hunter had stolen cupcake. When he had these powers, he tore trees straight out of the Earth and smashed kids with it. He also did a lot more damage to the school. The LIGF and the Council of Theiss came to an agreement that Braeden had caused all the damages to the school and the LIGF, since the Bounty Hunters fought to kill him and seize the reward for killing him. He was mainly sought after by a high-ranking bounty hunter within the LIGF. The George McParland Annex School Fight Braeden, during his time working his office job, was browsing his computer viewing images of Yang, when a delivery robot popped into his office room with mail for Braeden. This startled him, making his swivel chair tip back and break his office window. He fell to what seemed to be his death, but instead crushed his dad who happened to be walking on the sidewalk when he fell. Braeden was startled by this and ran back to his house. Braeden then at home, which is his mom's house, makes a hot pocket, and talks to his old friends, - who now look at him as a failure - these friends ridicule Braeden and tease him with the fact that an "alien with a classy outfit" is going to find him and kill him. During the conversation the police show up because he had crushed his dad earlier. Braeden goes into fight mode and pulls out a stub nose revolver he had stolen from his dad, who is now deceased, and kills some police officers. Whilst this is happening, he runs behind alleyways and finds himself on another street where he steps into a taxi unannounced and holds the driver at gunpoint, forcing him to drive Braeden to Manteca, where he visits his old house on London Avenue. Though the house is nothing but rubble due to the stock company building they are constructing, Bruh Stocks, since Braeden blew up the house months before. Braeden called out for Ollie 8, and Ollie 8 came to him from the rubble of the house. He had put a flashlight for his dick and died his fur blue because he thought Ollie 8 would look cool. He then walks north down London Avenue and as he passes George McParland Annex, the kids playing in the field make fun of Ollie 8, laughing at the fact that Ollie 8 has a flashlight for a dick, and has his fur died blue. Braeden, still fired up from the police encounter, pulls his stub-nose revolver and takes some shots at a few kids, killed them. This sparks the LIGF to launch a counter-attack on Braeden. Ollie 8 uses his flashlight- which Braeden had outfitted with a cutting laser -to cut open a hole in the chain-link fence. Braeden enters the school and begins killing even more people until he finally runs out of ammunition and is taken into custody by the Manteca police department, and later broken out by Quincy and taken to another Dimension where he is safe from the police. The involvement of the LIGF was then erased from the minds of the mortals in Dimension 1, and the incident is now known as a school shooting that got out of hand. Attempted revival of Ollie 8 After the Annex fight, Braeden had Quincy revert him back to a 13 year-old, where in 2042 he went back to George McParland Elementary undetected, and got into the cafeteria where he set up a dark magic ritual where he tried to revive Ollie 8, since the cat had died during the Annex battle. This consisted of blacking out the windows, turning off the lights, and setting up a pentagram like symbol on the ground. He had brought the dead body of Ollie 8 and attempted to revive him. The ritual consisted of a black substance on the linoleum tile that had formed and there was a black hand covered in the substance that reached out and tried to grab Ollie 8. Mid-ritual, an unnamed LIGF bounty hunter crashed the ritual, causing the hand to sink back into the substance. Ollie 8 was floating above the substance beforehand, but he fell into the substance, never to be seen again. The unnamed bounty hunter jumped through the window and started chasing Braeden. Braeden grabbed his newly acquired teleporting device he got from Quincy, and activated it, he escapes through a portal, that leads to various time periods in Dimension 1. These eras include, the Ancient Egypt era, the Jurassic period, and other times like the Gelasian age. They finally landed in 2018, when Braeden was in seventh grade. They had somehow landed in Gaby's room at 12:00 AM. Gaby was asleep on the desk. The unnamed bounty hunter was still behind Braeden, so he decided to give Gaby a greeting. Gaby awakes surprised to see that Braeden has barged in unannounced. Gaby questions him at first, but is interrupted by the unnamed bounty hunter falling from the portal and getting into a scuffle with the bounty hunter. During the fight, the bounty hunter picked up a full glass of milk and hurled it at Braeden, staining some of his clothes. Braeden activates his teleporting device and escapes through a portal with Gaby whilst the bounty hunter hurls Gaby's bed through the portal, in an attempt to hit him and immobilize Braeden. Stranded with Gaby Braeden is now stranded with Gaby in some unknown world. Gaby does not stay with Braeden long though, because she leaves when she is done with him. She walks off, when she walks off the Council of Theiss pulls some strings and puts Gaby back in Dimension 1 and erases her memory of the incident to "help restore balance among the multiverse". This is when The Index labeled him as a "danger to the multiverse", and the price of his bounty was raised even higher than before. Deterioration of Mental State After Gaby had left, Braeden's mental state started to deteriorate. He started to gain more attraction to a fictional girl named ''Yang ''from ''the American web-show ''RWBY ''and starts to thinks she is real and is determined to find her, this leads to "conversations" during his travel with who he thinks is Yang, but is really just his mind. Travels During his travels, he still has the teleportation device, but so for he had only traveled between time periods in Dimension 1, and has not traveled much between other dimensions. So he decides to, so he can try and get to the RWBY Dimension where he can be with Yang. Dreams Braeden's teleportation device is not the best one, as it requires elongated periods of sleep between traveling between dimensions, during these "dreams", one is always aware that they are dreaming and can lucid dream between travels. Braeden's dreams consist of him with Yang, usually frolicking in daisy fields, and sometimes, even sexual intercourse. Mr. T Dream Braeden had a dream in which he was walking alone in a desert, searching for Yang. When he saw an old trailer over yonder in the dry desert. He reaches the trailer, knocks on the door, and a man answers. Braeden asked the strange man if he knew where Yang is. The strange man invited him in and sat him down with a warm mug of hot chocolate and informed him about Yang. He told him Yang was with someone else named Blake. Braeden got visibly angry as the man was telling him all about Yang and Blake and all the fun things they did. Braeden, angry, asked who the man who he was and the man told him that he was Mr. T, a distant cousin of Theiss. After the dream, Braeden woke up, lying somewhere in a new dimension. Barbecue Relationships With Gaby Gabrielle Chacon, or known as Gaby, was Braeden's girlfriend from 5th grade to 8th grade, where he broke up with her. His relationship started out as simple dating, but then grew more intimate as time went on. Also started deteriorating, until they broke up in 2019. Braeden, after the relationship, gave the White Knights some very incriminating intel on Gaby. With Amelia Personality Appearance Appearances * Kidnapped Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:2005 births Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Antagonists Category:October births Category:Canada Category:Alberta